


Now We Are Free

by Kornelga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, i'll add a link inside, the post is a wonderful comics by pyossel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornelga/pseuds/Kornelga
Summary: All around him, there was gray. Lead-colored grass, ashen sky threatening with rain, that will never fall. In the distance ocean became a swirling and surging mass of steely water. The only bright spot in this grayscale picture was Kisame in all shades of blueA little drabble inspired by a comics about what might've happened in the afterlife.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Now We Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for stopping by :)  
> Here's link to the post https://pyossel.tumblr.com/post/178671129966  
> Also: if you can, please try to listen to "Now We Are Free" by Hans Zimmer, while reading this. It'll help set the mood that I had in mind for this :)

Strange, the passage of time. Especially after dying, being forced back to life and dying again.

But at last it is peaceful and quiet. All that was needed now was a right company to enjoy it all with.

Itachi rubbed his sore eyes. Afterlife affected them in a strange way. The damage done was… not reverted but altered, so to speak. The world around him was still all blurry, but at least he could focus on something and force it into a crystal clarity.

And so he stared at the familiar figure standing at the edge of a cliff. Gods, how he missed him.

Their reunion rudely interrupted by Edo Tensei left them with too much to say and not enough words to express it all.

All around him, there was gray. Lead-colored grass, ashen sky threatening with rain, that will never fall. In the distance ocean became a swirling and surging mass of steely water. The only bright spot in this grayscale picture was Kisame in all shades of blue.

Navy hair ruffled by wind and skin the color of pale aquamarine were a sharp contrast to muted monoscale background, despite being anything but bright.

After another moment of looking at the imposing figure of his companion, Itachi slowly made his way towards the cliffs edge. He felt as if iron bands around his heart were snapping and falling away. With each step closer he felt lighter.

When he was at the last stretch of flat ground Kisame looked back to him, and it was as if the only thing holding him on the ground was propriety of walking. As Itachi looked at all the shades of blue against the gray he felt truly, deeply relaxed. They were in this for all of the eternity.

It took everything he had in him not to rush forward. Instead he deliberately slowed his gait, made a show of sitting down on the edge on Kisame’s left side.

“Finally.” Kisame said softly.

“Yes, finally.” Itachi murmured. He wasn’t sure if it was a comment on his speed, or if they shared the same appreciation for rest, after a life thoroughly lived.

Kisame stared down at the water and Itachi bit back a smile. _Go ahead_ he wanted to say, but something told him to keep quiet. Instead of speaking dark-haired man leaned on the strong thigh, closed his eyes and allowed himself to _feel._

Waves crashed and tumbled down below. The salty breeze caressed his face and danced in his hair. Kisame shifted his weight more into Itachi’s side.

_Now we are free_.


End file.
